The Rock
by fiftyshadesofdevingray
Summary: Hermione can't sleep that night at the Shell Cottage. Haunted by the memories of Malfoy Manor, she and a certain redheaded boy lay talking about everything or nothing at all.


**Summary: Hermione can't sleep that night at the Shell Cottage. Haunted by the memories of Malfoy Manner, she and a certain redheaded boy lay talking about everything or nothing at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The goddess that is JK Rowling does. I wish I owned Rupert Grint though, am I right ladies? **

**Author Notes: I haven't written Harry Potter in a long time so sorry if it sucks. Not to mention I am used to writing Degrassi. Harry Potter probably has a spell to cure gonorrhea. **

** "The Rock"**

**Hermione **

Hermione paced the small dark bedroom that she was put up in for the night in the shell cottage. The room was silent except for the creaks in floorboard under her slippers and the crash of the waves. Normally that would be soothing and lull her to sleep, but tonight was different.

Everytime Hermione closed her eyes she could see _her, _the woman that had held her life in her hands and shown no mercy; Bellatrix Lestrange. Everytime Hermione lay completely still with the covers pulled up over her chest. She felt Bellatrix, she felt the Cruciatis going through her body. She ached and needed that sleep that was for sure, but she couldn't; an idle body left her at chance to think.

She did her pacing jag again, but this time as she turned to go back across the room and her slipper caught in a loose nail of the floorboard. Hermione yanked her foot up harshly, sending her both forward and aching pain through her body as she fell to the ground with a loud crash. She laid there for a moment and wondered if it would be worth it to get up and start pacing again.

The door swung open and the room lit up once again revealing the light peach walls and the turquoise iron bed. She looked up above her to see Ron standing there; his tall gangly frame hunched over her and his thick red locks tussled from sleep.

Ron frowned; his expression worried. "Blimey, Hermione, are you okay?" He asked, hurriedly.

Hermione nodded and pushed herself up with a hiss. "I am fine, I was coming back from the loo and I-"

He shook his head and picked her up. "Goblin piss, I heard you pacing in here and was on my way to quiet you down." Ron reprimanded, as he carried her back to the bed

Ron held her in one arm to his chest as he pulled back the light blue bedding; he stacked the pillows on top of each other. He then proceeded to lay her against them gently and with such ease. She felt safe in his gangly arms, safer than with her own parents. He pulled the covers up to her chest and for the first time that night she wasn't sent into panic mode.

Ron leaned over and kissed her cheek sending a shiver up her spine. He pulled back and looked at her. "What's wrong, Mione, are you cold?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I am just cold," muttered Hermione.

Ron shifted off of the bed and stood up. "Here, let me go get you some blankets," he offered.

In a moment she knew he would be gone and she couldn't have that, she knew for sure that her terror would come back. Hermione grabbed his arm and he turned to her looking confused as he often did with her. She often reveled in it but not tonight, she didn't need their flirtatious banter or their stolen glances. She just needed him by her side.

"What is it?" He asked; breaking through the silence.

"Stay with me."

_Later_

**Ron**

Her body fit his perfectly. They both lay there under the covers in the bed; her body was almost completely on top of his, her head on his chest, the tips of her toes brushed his. He ran his hand down her back (his hands looked massive on her tiny back and he was terrified he would hurt her). He felt relief when she burrowed deeper into his chest.

She looked at him, her deep brown eyes penetrating his. He studied memorizing every cut and bruise on her lovely face. He wanted nothing more than to find Bellatrix Lestrange and torture himself, but then smiled at him and nothing else seemed to matter. Everything seemed to drown out, the twilight noise, the crashing waves.

"Why are you still awake, don't girls need their beauty rest or something?" He whispered.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow; "I am not beautiful already?" She chuckled, "besides I can't sleep."

Ron breathed slowly, running hand across her soft cheek. "Of course you are," he murmured. "You need the sleep, won't you at least try?" He yawned, loudly.

The thing he saw next, broke his heart into a million pieces, a tear ran down her beautiful face. "Everytime I close my eyes I see her, what she did to me," explained Hermione, hoarsely.

Ron frowned. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you just please don't be afraid," he pleaded, longingly.

" I wasn't afraid of dying, just the things I saw and the things that went unsaid," She sighed, lethargically; snuggling deeper into his chest.

He gnawed on his lip. "What things?" He asked, carefully.

She looked up at him again, running her hands through his hair. "Things that I never said to you, I-I-I,"

Ron put a finger to her lips. "Shhh, all in good time, love." He smiled, "for I like to think we have all the time in the world."

**A/N: Yeah that blew. Review, please?**

.


End file.
